Deseo
by Atori-chan
Summary: Iban a morir. Nadie podía hacer nada para salvarles, solo maldecir su mala fortuna y desear estar juntos en el Cielo. Pero había un problema. Los demonios no van al cielo. Eso angustió a Rin.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _ **FIC PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 150 LIKES DE MI PÁGINA "FICS SORATO, SESSHRIN, SASUSAKU Y OTROS" Y DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A RAQUEL**_

* * *

 _ **Deseo**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Corto_

* * *

Angustiada, así veía todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque era consciente de que no iba a ser fácil enfrentarse a Naraku, no se imaginaba que llegaran a una situación tan extrema donde hasta su Señor caería derrotado.

Sus piernas desnudas se movieron solas hacia él, encontrándolo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia y con múltiples heridas. Se quejaba tanto del dolor como de la humillación producida de haber caído ante un hanyou como lo era el maldito Naraku.

Lloró al verlo así.

Sin embargo, la risa malévola de Naraku acompañada de burlas hacia todos los caídos, amenazándolos con eliminarlos a todos de un solo ataque, hizo que lo mirara con la misma rabia que su amo.

La amenaza solo surtió efecto en Inuyasha que quería hacerle frente, para que pagase el estado que Kagome padecía. Tirada en el suelo, con su arco y sus flechas esparcidas cerca de la niña humana, era una gran motivación para Inuyasha. Pero su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y dolorido, por lo que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Todo había acabado.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Moriría.

No había remedio.

Al menos, tenía la consolación que si moría, lo haría junto a Kagome.

Rin miró después a la exterminadora que estaba totalmente desconsolada ante la muerte de su hermano. El último fragmento de la Shikon no Tama había sido arrebatado de su cuerpo, llevándose en el proceso la vida del joven Kohaku. El monje por su parte, agonizaba por culpa del veneno que las avispas de Naraku le habían provocado, logrando inutilizarlo.

Incluso Jaken, Ah-Hun, Kirara y Shippo estaban sin energía y tirados en el suelo.

La bola de energía fue formándose entre las manos de Naraku, quién saboreaba su victoria, volviendo a atraer la atención de Rin.

Iban a morir.

Nadie podía hacer nada para salvarles, solo maldecir su mala fortuna y desear estar juntos en el Cielo.

Pero había un problema.

Los demonios no van al cielo.

Eso angustió a Rin.

Se iba a separar de Sesshomaru y ni siquiera lo vería en el otro mundo.

No.

Quería seguir estando con él.

Era demasiado pronto para separarse.

Ni siquiera…

Ni siquiera le había dicho…

Con los ojos llorosos y con una rabia incontenible, Rin se levantó y cogiendo el arco y flecha de Kagome, la apuntó hacia Naraku.

El hanyou malévolo se burló de la niña.

Ella era una simple niña.

Una huérfana.

No tenía ningún poder especial como el de Kagome.

Tampoco tenía las habilidades de Sango.

Solo un fuerte deseo.

El deseo de proteger aquel que…

-Rin…

Escuchó cómo Sesshomaru la llamaba entre confuso y desesperado. Era como si con su nombre le pidiese que huyera, que se salvara, que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Pero Rin no hizo caso. Siguió con el arco tenso y la flecha apuntándolo.

Nunca había usado un arma, pero eso ya no importaba. Solo el deseo de eliminarlo y poder proteger y salvar a Sesshomaru.

Porque ella…

Salvarlo era su máxima prioridad.

Porque ella…

Porque amaba a Sesshomaru y estaría dispuesta a lo que sea por salvarlo.

Con ese deseo, disparó la flecha.

Y para sorpresa de todos, más del propio Naraku, la flecha salió disparada cargada de una brillante luz, como si la flecha estuviera cargada por algún halo sagrado.

Debido a la concentración de poder que Naraku había creado, no pudo moverse y tampoco esquivarla, por lo que la flecha alcanzó de lleno su corazón.

La luz blanca envolvió su cuerpo y tras segundos de intensa agonía, Naraku explotó en miles de pedazos.

El cielo morado convertido a causa de la oscuridad de Naraku, se volvió celeste y claro haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Para Rin, aunque era un momento de celebrar su victoria y sentirse halagada por lo que había hecho, se centró más en regresar junto de Sesshomaru y comprobar su estado.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿está bien? –acercándose a él.

Pero lo que Rin obtuvo fue un abrazo sorpresivo por parte del demonio, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Gracias, Rin. Eres mi salvadora –le dijo.

Unas palabras que jamás llegaría a escuchar y que la emocionaron. Correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y emoción.

Había hecho algo por él y él se lo había valorado.

-Lo hice por usted amo, porque lo amo.

.

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡¿QUIERES DESPERTAR DE UNA VEZ MALDITA MOCOSA?!

Rin se hizo la remolona al escuchar la voz de Jaken despertándola de lo que había sido un sueño muy agradable y muy imposible de que sucediera en la realidad.

Se irguió y con la cara malhumorada, refutó a Jaken.

-¡Jooo! ¡Jaken-sama! ¡¿Por qué me despierta?! ¡Con lo a gusto que estaba durmiendo! –abriendo la boca tanto, haciendo que perdiera el poco encanto femenino que le quedaba.

El demonio sapo agrandó los ojos como platos ante la respuesta tan atrevida de aquella niña humana.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Es muy tarde, niña! ¡Sesshomaru-sama quiere partir cuánto antes! ¡Y aún tenemos que esperar por ti para que busques tu maldito desayuno, haciéndonos retrasar aún más!

Y repentinamente, el demonio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, deformándose y viendo estrellitas por todos lados.

Rin alzó la cabeza y vio a Sesshomaru con su rostro neutro habitual, y tras decirle que fuera a buscar su desayuno, se encaminó hacia el frente.

Qué diferente era el Sesshomaru de su sueño con el que existía en la realidad. Claro que también la Rin de su sueño era algo distinto a cómo era. Ni de lejos se veía cogiendo un arma para atacar con ella, y mucho menos tendría un poder sagrado.

Pero en el fondo, deseaba tenerlo, porque…

Con la pena rodeándola, Rin veía cómo Sessomaru se detenía de repente. El viento había vuelto a azotar levemente, ondeando su larga cabellera blanca. Lo que más le entristeció fue verlo mirar al cielo con cierta melancolía como si estuviera viendo a alguien.

Rin agachó la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para cumplir su cometido y para no seguir viéndolo.

Kagura había muerto hace poco, y eso parecía haber entristecido muchísimo a su amo. Ver cómo ese sentimiento de pena e ira le había rodeado, para percatarse de cuánto la molestaba y en consecuencia, sus sentimientos.

Era una niña, sí.

Pero aún así, se había enamorado de él.

Nadie podía culparla.

Después de todo, era la única persona que estaba ahí para protegerla. La única que realmente corría para salvarle, siendo una pequeña e indefensa humana.

Como si fuera de especial valor para él.

Pero a veces, esa dependencia lo ponía a él en graves aprietos. Por eso, deseaba tener algo de poder. Aunque fuese algo pequeño. Lo suficiente para defenderse de pequeños demonios.

Y con esa obsesión diaria, era por lo que todas las noches soñaba con qué ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su amo, finalizándolo con una declaración de amor.

Suspiró con fuerza.

-Definitivamente, eso solo quedará en simples sueños.

Era consciente de que jamás tendría poder.

Jamás llegaría a decirle lo que sentía, porque era muy consciente de las numerosas diferencias que existían entre ellos dos.

Así que se contentaría con la realidad, seguir sonriéndole con sinceridad y proporcionarle la alegría necesaria, en aquellos momentos tan difíciles que su amo pasaba.

Claro que Rin no se esperaba que debido a esa tenacidad sincera de ser cómo era, provocaría que fuese el propio demonio quién le confesara sus sentimientos. Pero eso sería dentro de varios años.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Solo desear que hayáis disfrutado de este pequeño fic. La realidad supera a los sueños, y Sesshomaru nos lo ha demostrado en el cd drama "Asatte".

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
